I Got Tagged
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Yep, tagged. So here's 10 really short oneshots based on 10 songs from my iTunes. And I tag whoever wants to be tagged because I'm really bad at remembering to do that. Enjoy!


**So hey, howdy, hey you good people of the Hannah Montana archive. I've been tagged (ten songs, one one-shot from each song, only able to write while that song is on... you get the basic gist of it) and quite frankly it couldn't have come at a better time. I've been in a writing slump for the past few weeks (when was the last time I updated Teenage Kicks? I can't remember. Since then anyway) and needed some sort of inspiration. **

**These are all very short (and I must confess that I cheated slightly - I listened to the song that I had to write about and formed an idea .before I started writing because I cannot write while listening to music - but that was in order to just not have random waffle I usually have to edit and re-edit my chapters - and they're still not perfect. And I did time myself each time, so I stuck mostly to the 'rules'). Most of them are Loliver, though there is the occasional Jiley, because that's how I roll. Some of these songs were REALLY hard to work with.**

**So enjoy these! And hopefully a new chapter of TK will be up ASAP.**

_SHORT FIC 1: Believe In Me by Rooney_

_I don't know what to say_

_Every word just makes you turn away_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Every day I want to be with you_

_Well I've lost the battle and I'm losing the war_

_And I keep on asking myself what for_

_If you believe in fate and destiny _

_Then open your eyes and believe in me_

Lilly,

I don't know what to say to you that I haven't already said before now. It just seemed like a better idea to write it all down than to just... say it. Because you know what I'm like. I'll want to say something so simple but find a million words to get that bit of information out.

We argue all the time lately. I can't remember the last time that we had a night where no arguing occurred. Which probably isn't a very good thing. Because we started out as the couple that never fought. And then last night... last night it just all went wrong and I know that I shouldn't have said what I did. It was like I knew I had to stop speaking but my brain couldn't instruct my mouth to close. My entire life was deteriorating before my eyes and I didn't know how to stop it.

I hurt you. And I know I did. But how can I fix what I didn't know how to not break? It's almost like I've lost the battle and I've given up hope of winning the war. But that shouldn't be how we are.

Do you remember when we first met? Everyone said we were the perfect couple and that we should have noticed long before we did that we were meant to be together. Neither of us could believe that we couldn't see what had been right in front of our noses for so long.

I guess...

No.

I know... that what I'm trying to say is that I love you. And that even though we've evidently been going through some sort of rough phase, I know that I don't want us to not be together. Because I can't imagine it. So whatever I said last night... whatever I did that hurt you and made us like we are - broken, lost and not knowing where to go next - can we please just forget it?

Please?

I just want us to be us again.

Believe in me once more.

Oliver.

_SHORT FIC 2: I'm A Bomb by Natasha Bedingfield_

_Little angel, I've been too good_

_Ditch the halo for a while_

_Dressed to kill I'll be causing_

_Mass destruction, so shield your eyes_

_I__'m all steamed up and ready to blow_

_Pressure max, meter red overload_

_To get release I gotta explode_

_I'm a bomb, can you hear me tick?_

_Beware if you turn me on_

_There is no safety switch_

I love going out with my friends. There's nothing like it. Getting all dressed up and looking totally awesome. It isn't like you get to do it often. Work, college, real life... everything seems to be getting in the way of your chance to just get all dolled up and feeling great. Tonight I'm wearing my red dress which makes me look totally awesome. Though I did think about wearing my pink one.

Lilly hates getting all dressed up. I don't understand it, though I guess it's the type of person that she is. She's a skater girl at heart. And believe me, I've tried to change her, but it was about as hard as getting Uncle Earl to be last to get his share of the Christmas turkey. Which is practically impossible. But she has Oliver. And they usually hang out together whenever we go to parties and stuff, which gives me the opportunity to do what I love doing most. Apart from singing.

Boy-hunting. There is nothing like it. Especially when you look hot. It's awesome. And sometimes you meet some really nice people. Sometimes you don't...

But tonight is going to be a good night. I can feel it in my bones.

We walk into the club and Lilly and Oliver make a beeline for the seats next to the dance floor. Figures. They aren't dancing people. They're skating or surfing people. Not dancing. Me, on the other hand...

I wave at them and walk to the middle of the floor, turning around slowly on the spot to see if there's anyone who immediately catches my eye.

Aha. Blonde. Good-looking. Smiling at me. Looks sort of familiar, but I'm not quite sure where I know him from. The lights in here suck.

I smile back, nodding my head slightly.

He evidently takes this as some sort of signal to come over, because the next thing I know he's standing right beside me and holding his hand out.

"I'm Jake."

Wow. He's really good-looking up close. If only I could remember where I've seen his face...

"I'm Miley," I reply.

"Hey Miley." His smile makes me smile automatically back.

I'm so glad I chose to wear the red dress tonight.

_SHORT FIC 3: When Did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney_

_Love don't come so easily_

_This doesn't have to end in tragedy_

_I have you and you have me_

_We're one in a million_

_Why can't you see?_

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, looking at me as though I'd grown an extra head and not as though I'd just told her that I loved her. And always had.

That had definitely not been the reaction that I'd wanted. Well would you? If you'd just told your best friend that you'd always loved her?

"No Lilly, I'm not kidding you," I said, the disappointment evident in my voice.

She looked at me, and then shook her head. "But... why? Why Oliver?"

Why? Why? Why not? She's brilliant in so many ways. One, she loves skating and surfing about as much as I do. So she understands what I'm talking about when I talk about a hang ten. Two, she knows everything about me and has yet to judge. Well... she calls me a donut from time to time, but so does everyone. Three, she's amazing. Her laugh instantly makes me laugh. She's so funny, even when she doesn't mean to be, which in itself is even funnier. Four, she's beautiful. And anyone who tells her otherwise... I'll hurt them. In my own Oliver way.

Every other guy that she's ever been out with has hurt her in some way, shape or form. And each time that that's happened, I've sat back and done nothing about it. Even though I so wanted to. And I don't know why, but somehow I knew that I had to tell her that I'd been feeling this way for so long.

I knew she'd turned pessimistic about love.

I knew that she finds it hard to trust guys as boyfriends, because of all the crap they've put her through.

But we're two in a million, us. And if she can't trust me... well then, who can she trust?

Why do I love her? Well why not?

_SHORT FIC 4: Who Knew by Pink_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

I hate this. People keep coming over and talking down at me all sympathetically like I have some sort of disorder. Like they actually know how this feels. Like they can actually relate to me.

Well here's a newsflash for them: they can't.

God. I don't know what's worse. Having to put up with this or knowing that for the rest of my life... he won't be there. After all the promises that we made and all the plans that we set down. How am I supposed to go around the world by myself? How am I supposed to buy a house somewhere in the country and have a large amount of kids and just be together, by myself?

If somebody had told me that things wouldn't be as bright and rosy as we'd envisioned them to be, I would have laughed at them. If someone had even let slip that I'd be sitting here, dressed in black, sitting next to a mound of dirt that means more to me than anything in the world... I wouldn't have been able to believe them. I couldn't have believed them. If someone had told me that the last time I kissed him would be the last time...

I would never have stopped. I would never have let him drive. Never have even gone to that stupid concert. Then we would never have been driving home. And that drunk guy would never have skipped that red light...

If someone had told me that the last image I'd ever have of Oliver is when he realised that there was no getting out of the situation and practically threw himself over me to protect me...

Well, who knows what I'd do?

_SHORT FIC 5: Telegraph by Drake Bell_

_I guess I'm letting you go _

_It's hard but it's just like they say _

_You had to be so _

_Hard on my heart and my head _

_But I left our past _

_On the telegraph_

Why am I doing this? Why am I even thinking about doing this? I mean, I like him. I more than like him. I love him. And I know that. Heck, you can't give a boy that many chances and still want to be with him and not be in love with him. It just isn't possible.

But he's just been so... aggravating. The selfishness. The constant attention from everybody around him. The fact that I can never do anything without being scrutinized by the press. So how can I stay with him? He's just... driving me CRAZY! Crazier than a mule in a bow tie. Crazier than a tap dancing chocolate chip cookie.

Okay, so that was a pretty bad metaphor. But hey, I've run out of all the good ones!

Argh!

I love him. I really do. When we're not being stalked by the paparazzi and people aren't always focussing on what he's doing and why, he makes me laugh. And I'm truly happy with him. When we're not in the company of everyone else.

But I became Hannah Montana because I wanted a normal life. I didn't want everything that he has. An alter ego seemed perfect. A better idea than hiding the chocolate cookies from Uncle Earl after dinner.

Ugh.

I love him.

But I don't want this life.

_SHORT FIC 6: Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning) by the Kaiser Chiefs_

_I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore,_

_When every good thing that I do is listed and you're keeping score,_

_Love's not a competition but I'm winning,_

_Love's not a competition but I'm winning._

_At least I thought I was but there's no way of knowing,_

_You know what it's like when you're new to the game but I'm not._

"Marks. Get set. Go!"

The gun went off marking the start of the race. I wasn't about to try excessively hard (especially when I'd been lumped into this competition against my will and at last minute) but I wasn't going to walk really slowly either. I'd settle for about second place. Whatever.

As I'm running, my thoughts wander back to the topic that my thoughts usually wander back to nowadays: Lilly. Lilly and her lovely blonde hair and her laugh that makes everybody around her want to laugh too. How can you not think of her?

I guess that's one thing that nobody else shares with me. Or if they do, they keep it incredibly quiet. Around me anyway. As you would. I mean not many people talk about how they have a crush on your (almost, kinda, maybe) girlfriend when you're around. That would be stupid.

I say almost, kinda, maybe because... I don't know. I can't define us. We're not just best friends anymore, that much is obvious. But neither have we confirmed a status.

As though she can tell when she's being thought about, I'm running toward the finishing line, not really paying attention to where I am in the race, and spot Lilly at the end. She's grinning at me, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. I smile back, closing the gap between us with every stride I take.

"Come on Oliver! You're totally winning!" I hear her scream as I get closer.

Really?

Taking a small glance behind me I see that she's right. Wow. How'd that happen?

That's what Lilly does, I suppose. Add 'good luck charm' to her many amazing qualities.

Pressing forwards, I run the final few steps across the line and suddenly relax. I finished. And not just that, I won. Which is insane. Pure insanity.

"Yay!" Lilly bounds over to me and throws her arm around my neck. "I knew you could do it Ollie!" And with one more smile, she leans in and places a kiss on my lips.

If love was a race, do you reckon I'd win that too?

_SHORT FIC 7: Believe in Dreams by Flyleaf_

_Believe in dreams_

_You love so much_

_Let the passion of your heart_

_Make them real_

_And tell_

_All the ones you love_

_Anything and everything you feel_

I had a dream last night.

Wow, I sound so much like that Martin Luther King guy. Wasn't he the one who said he had a dream? Yeah, I think he was.

But anyway, Martin Luther King aside, I seriously had a dream last night. And it kinda freaked me out a little.

Well... more than a little. It freaked me out a lot.

I was getting married. I was in a church, walking down the aisle to 'Here Comes the Bride' or whatever that song is actually called, in a really poofy white dress that looked like nothing I'd ever consider wearing and I was walking with my dad and I was getting married. And it was like I was seeing it from the point of view of the groom, whoever that was.

Then the view switched and I was suddenly looking at the church from my point of view. I was looking through my eyes, straight ahead. And I could see the guy that I was marrying.

And it was Oliver.

I know. It freaked me out too. So much that I actually woke up and was sitting in bed like 'whoa, what the heck just happened?' Because I, Lilly Truscott, do not like Oliver Oken in that way. I just don't. No matter what Miley may say, because really, what the heck does she know? Nothing.

But then I started thinking.

My mom, who happens to be a psychologist, says that sometimes dreams can be the innermost feelings of your brain. Or heart. Or whatever it is. Sometimes they take out the feelings that you hide and don't realise you have and bring them to light. And at first, I didn't believe it. But how else can I explain everything that's been going on?

How else can I explain the jittery feeling that I get whenever he's in the same room or grins at me? I doubt it's indigestion like I was telling Miley it is.

I never used to believe in dreams (or what Miley and my mom kept telling me). But when they're pointing out something that is staring you in the face? How can you not believe it?

_SHORT FIC 8: The Coldest Heart by The Classic Crime_

_Whoa, I'm losing hope_

_There's a hole in my heart_

_That's been cut out of stone_

_Whoa, cold comes cold goes_

_Could you fill this hole?_

_Cause I can't do it alone_

I'm so stupid. So incredibly, absolutely, totally stupid. For trusting him again. How could I trust him again? Did I honestly think that he'd have changed at all?

No.

But stupidly, I like to see the best in people. And I obviously need to stop doing that because it's hardly gotten me in the best of situations right now. Walking alone, in the dark and the rain, down a street that I don't really recognise and not really able to see anything because I've been crying and so my eyes are all puffy and unattractive.

I look around, trying to find something that looks familiar. Something that I can see and know where I am and know my way home. Because I need to get home, and out of this stupid dress that Miley told me to wear and I really regret right now.

"Lilly?" A voice snaps me out of my woe-is-me reverie and I feel relief wash over me. Because I recognise that voice, and it's one of the only people that could make me feel better at this moment in time.

"Lilly, are you alright? Oh my god, you're soaking."

I force a smile. "It's raining. Duh."

He took off his jacket - which I must admit, while it wasn't dry whatsoever, was warm and smelled pretty nice - and draped it around my shoulders, pulling me in the direction that he'd been walking from.

"I guess it all went wrong with Matt, huh?" he asked, attempting to make conversation, though I could tell (even in my state) that it wasn't what he wanted to be talking about. Ever since I'd agreed to give Matt another chance, he'd been sort of off with me. As though he didn't like my decision.

Which, I see now was probably the right attitude to have.

"Pretty much," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said, not really sounding it.

It was as though suddenly my mind cleared, unlike the skies above us, and I could see properly. "I'm not."

Why should I be all sad about it? He didn't deserve me. And I hope that he and that skanky freak girl have a very nice life together.

Oliver turned to look at me, and even in the dark I could see that his mouth was trying not to break into a smile. "Really?"

"Really."

_SHORT FIC 9: My Heart by Paramore_

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

"Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days," I sing quietly to myself as I get ready to go on stage. It hasn't been a good month for me. I broke up with Jake (again) and am still regretting it. Mikayla overtook me in the charts, selling more albums than I did. Plus, there's been rumours going around that she's now dating Jake Ryan, which means she hasn't just stolen my chart rating, but my boyfriend too.

I used to think that Hannah Montana was untouchable. Turns out she's more touchable than anybody.

"Five minutes until showtime," Daddy pokes his head into my room and announces.

I smile and turn around, standing up and getting ready to go on. "Okay."

This absolutely sucks. I'm the same Hannah. So why are people becoming less involved with me and more involved with Ms. Ego-Bigger-Than-The-Universe Mikayla?

Leaving my dressing room, I warm up my voice using the various exercises that I've been using for years and then listen to the crowd. They're still there. Singing back to me.

"Miley?" A voice from behind me says, and I spin round quickly. Nobody here, besides Lilly and Daddy know that I'm Miley. But that voice wasn't from Daddy or Lilly. That voice was someone that I desperately want to hear but didn't think I ever would.

There's nobody there.

Oh my god. Now I'm imagining him. Now I'm hearing things. I'm hearing Jake's voice wherever I go.

I used to think that my heart was untouchable to anybody that I didn't want to touch it. I used to think that I was in control. But we're not. We're not in control, especially when someone has taken our hearts. Even unintentionally.

"Everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout, everybody gets that way."

Only they don't.

Just me.

_SHORT FIC 10: Now You Know by Hilary Duff_

_So the story goes_

_There's something you should know_

_Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

_I never wanna be without you_

_Oh no, here I go, now you know_

_What I feel about you_

_There's no running_

_I must have been wrong without you_

_Oh no, there I go, no control_

_And I'm fallen_

_So now you know_

"Oliver!" I call, running to catch up with him after school and trying to ignore the way that my stomach is rolling over and over and over. I hate this feeling, and I hate Miley for bestowing this feeling on my shoulders. Because she's the one that said I had to do this.

"Hey!" he grins at me, totally oblivious to what I'm about to say. I wish I were oblivious. Ignorance is bliss and whatever. "What's u - "

I cut him off, knowing that if I don't say something now then I'll never say it. "I need to say something. And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything while I was talking because otherwise I'll just lose all the courage I have and I'll never finish and then I'll kick myself and you'll kick me and I'll be hurt and I don't want that. So is that okay?"

He looks at me, suspicion in his eyes. "Um... okay."

"Alright."

I take a deep breath, averting my eyes from his so that I don't make it harder than it already is.

"Okay. So um... we're best friends, right?"

I wait for a reply, and when I don't get one, lift my gaze to his momentarily.

"You told me not to say anything!" he says, raising an eyebrow at me.

Oh. "Oh, okay. Sorry. But yes, we're best friends. And I don't know... I've just been thinking lately. And it feels different somehow. On my part. It feels different. I want to... I'm trying to say... Okay. Wow. Breathe Lilly, breathe. Hmm... yes. Okay. What I'm trying to say is that I like you and that Miley has made me come and tell you and that I think I might more than like you but I'm not sure and... wow this sounds so lame. Done. Before I humiliate myself further. But now you know."

Feeling myself blush at the stupidity of what just came out of my mouth, I look down at my feet and not up at where I can feel Oliver looking down at me.

"Can I speak now?" I hear him ask and can't even bring myself to reply. "I'm going to take your lack of reply as a no... but it doesn't even matter. Because I don't need to speak to show you my reply."

I glance up at him, wondering how the heck he's going to do that. Laugh? Cry? Keep staring at me like he's doing until I totally crack? "How do you plan on doing that?"

He doesn't answer. Just places his finger underneath my chin, lifting my head up to face him, grins at me, and then leans down touching his lips to mine.

...

Now why didn't I think of doing that?


End file.
